


Fuck, your mouth (Comma use is important people! But yeah, he does...)

by walkingthetightrope



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inner Dialogue, Kissing, M/M, Softcore Pork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingthetightrope/pseuds/walkingthetightrope
Summary: Upon seeing this pic https://cmbynislife.tumblr.com/post/183274816020 my mind wandered as to what Timmy could have been thinking. This was the result.*This is 100% a work of fiction and my depraved imagination. No CMBYN actors were hurt during its writing.*





	Fuck, your mouth (Comma use is important people! But yeah, he does...)

Fuck, your mouth.

I know we’re in an interview right now. Maybe you’re saying something really profound or maybe you’re reiterating the story about Luca and the script and _that_ kiss for the millionth time. But I can’t stop staring at those lips and remembering every inch of flesh they’ve explored on my body.

It started with a kiss, so the saying goes, and that was certainly true. We were rolling about on the grass in the Italian sunshine and I was nervous, confused and so fucking horny I had to think of my Grandma's dog in a tutu between takes. And that was just on set. Once we got off set your hands were everywhere. There was _so damn much_ of your body pressing me against the wall of your trailer and I wanted to drown in you and never come up for air. Your touch was almost violent in its intensity but your lips were so soft against mine and your tongue so insistently licking into my mouth. My erection strained obscenely against the denim of my jeans, and in that moment yapping tulle-clad canines couldn’t have been further from my thoughts.

You’re being asked about the filming now. Something about how you mentally prepared for the role, how you felt as a straight man being intimate with someone who was practically a boy back then. I have to stifle a smirk as I think about how little acting was required on both our parts. You smile at the interviewer as you answer and the glint of pointy white threatens to undo me.

I’m remembering how those teeth felt around the pink bud of my nipple, perfectly straddling the line between pleasure and pain. I felt your lascivious grin on my skin as you realised in no uncertain terms the effect you were having on me, gasping and mewling beneath you. You bit down oh so slowly, exactingly, just for a second, then withdrew and started laving me with kitten licks. Okay maybe I’m thinking about cats now. But it felt fucking good anyway; even more so when you mirrored your ministrations on the other nipple, flashing your fangs at me before dipping your head back down. Is a vampire an animal? Either way, I didn’t know I could actually get aroused by someone's teeth until I met you.

You’ve stopped talking. You’re looking at me. Shit, was I meant to say something? Oh right, they’re directing the question to me now. Spout some crap about acting school, keeping it professional, gender fluidity, makes no difference if it’s a girl or a boy, you know the drill.

There’s nothing like being sucked off by a guy, though. Someone wrapping their mouth around you when he knows just how incredible having a mouth on your cock feels. It was hard enough on set, pun intended, in that scene. You crouched in front of me sucking your thumb with those obscene wet slapping sounds. I was so excited I was certain I’d be hitting you in the chin with it. I was occupying my mind with the trees outside the window that time, if you wanted to know. Moved onto the plant kingdom. 

But anyway, I digress. Once we were alone you backed me up against the edge of your bed until my knees gave way, hurriedly pulling my trousers down to my ankles like you'd been starving for the taste of me. I felt your mouth around my cock for the first time and I’m pretty sure I forgot your name, mine, and everything else I thought was important in this life. I bit my lip to stifle a moan and you looked up at me, humming with amused appreciation at the look of awe on my face. The vibrations felt fucking amazing. You alternated between teasing flutters of your tongue around the head and taking as much of my length down your throat as you could. You brought me to the brink and back again and again until I was a moaning, writhing mess beneath your incredible mouth. The release that followed felt like an answered prayer. You had me. In every sense of the word.

You’re talking about plans for the future now the movie’s wrapped. I guess it’ll be my turn in a minute. Time to talk about the plans which I was so passionate about but now they are almost meaningless because you won’t be with me. You’re telling the interviewer about your Broadway play and just for a second, I feel hopeful that it could work out after all. You could come stay in my apartment, maybe. No-one would have to know. I picture us lying naked in my bed for days, talking and fucking and ordering takeout. 

I'm wrenched out of my daydream as I see you pause to lick your lips, speaking excitedly about your new venture. Your voice alone makes my breath hitch but I can’t look at your mouth, your tongue, without remembering _that_.

We were alone at your place after a shoot and you were rubbing my shoulders. Typical Oliver, talk about method. I'd stripped off by then and was lying face down, wriggling in pleasure at the touch of your hands on my skin. It felt like you could cover my whole back with those hands. Then you started to kiss my shoulders, the curve of my spine, mouthing and nibbling devastatingly slowly all the way down to the cleft of my arse. 

I’ve never known arousal and embarrassment pool in my belly at the same time like I did that night, realising how close you were to the most intimate part of me. I cringed; it was wrong and liberating and thoroughly intoxicating. When you prised me apart with your thumbs, I started to understand how the peach felt. That first tentative lick at my hole was every clichéd juxtaposition I could run through my head. Fire and ice, relief and torment, heaven and hell. I've had sex before, sure, in all the ways I thought I could imagine. But never in my life had someone made me feel worshipped. You did. Do.

Shit, I’m gonna have to ask him to repeat the question. I have no idea what he said. How can I sit next to you and form a coherent thought, knowing what you do to me?

Fuck, Armie, your mouth. Once this interview is over I need you to _ruin_ me with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) this is my first attempt at writing in over a decade so I am blaming everything on that! But kudos, comments and criticisms much appreciated.


End file.
